1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decanters and in particular to glass decanters adapted for serving liquids, such as hot coffee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,288 of Norman H. Schlegel, owned by the assignee hereof, a decanter handle structure is disclosed having a handle connected to the neck of the decanter by a split collar and a protective band extending about the globular portion of the decanter bowl. The handle structure comprises a one-piece device formed of suitable molded plastic.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,988 of Harvey R. Karlen et al, owned by the assignee hereof, a one-piece spout and handle structure is shown wherein the handle is secured to the neck of the decanter by an annular connector portion having an integral spout portion extending outwardly from the top of the neck. The connecting portion is sealed to the glass neck by an O-ring and the handle structure is secured to the glass decanter bowl by an inturned rib drawn into an annular recess on the decanter neck by suitable threaded or riveted means.
A multiple element handle and pouring spout assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,484 of Anthony W. Serio. In the Serio assembly, a rubber seal is compressed within the attaching portion of the handle assembly to seal the assembly to the glass decanter neck.
Daniel L. Killigrew, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,936, shows a decanter assembly wherein the glass bowl is provided with a peripheral groove receiving a resilient band attached to the lower portion of the handle.
William R. Mahnken, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,474, shows a bottle appliance wherein means for closing the top of the bottle are mounted to the handle which is connected to the bottle by a pair of connecting bands.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,219 of John J. Muschinske et al, a bottle attachment is shown wherein a spout portion formed of plastic or deformable material is stretched over the rim of the bottle. The handle comprises a wire means which includes a ring clamped about the spout to rigidly secure the handle and spout to the bottle.